Family Of Spiders
by HeartCurl23
Summary: Many know Claude, few know of his daughter, fewer still, Claude not included, know of his niece. He hadn't seen or heard from his sister since they split ways many centuries ago. Now he must go through the shock of discovering his sister's tragic fate and discovering that all this time, he had a young, teenage niece. Sadly, she prefers Sebastian over her own flesh and blood.
1. Chapter 1

**This was requested from omgsogood. This is her oc interacting with mine and my friend's ocs. Please enjoy the story of Enke~**

I wandered up to the large, silver manner. The garden was orderly with bright green grass, lively fresh trees, and blooming white roses just at their peek.

It was a beautiful spring day, not so hot that the sun beat on my soar back and bare face, but still enough heat to have no need for a jacket, though I wore a black jacket over my cloths of varying blue shades. Over my shoulder, peeking out on the world under my long black hair was Klass. He'd been my best friend since before I could even remember, and because I never even met my father and my mother died not long ago, I had no one else; he is my whole family. He was a lean, dark brown spider about two inches from his front toes to his back toes.

I gazed at him with my green eyes that had a slight golden shine to them past my round, navy glasses. "What do you think?" I asked. "Mom used to always say that this demon was a master at cunning, though he's one deserving of a demon's trust." Klass only gave me his glossy black, eight eyed stare he always gave me. I simply took in a deep breath and let it all out in a rush. "You're right. If mom says he can be trusted, then who am I to defy her?"

It took several deep breaths and unnerving glances back to the large, black gates that led to the dirt road I came from, but I eventually got to the door and knocked shakily.

The knock echoed hollowly throughout the large estate before I heard any movement on the inside. The door opened a million years later, emphasizing every little creak and squeal in the hinges.

My gaze was on the ground at first, but as polished black shoes entered my line of sight, I began to look up. My eyes trailed up the long legs clothed in black, the torso buttoned tightly in a black tail coat, slender hands gloved in white, lean arms coated in black, and finally the face of the tall man who answered my knock. His face, like his entire body build, was lean and long. His lips were giving off a polite, but mischievous smile. His hair went down to his neck and black as crow feathers. His eyes stood out though; the only thing I could think of to describe eyes like that, was two pools of fresh blood.

I was intimidated by him to say the least. Averting my eyes back down, using my black hair to cover them, I stuttered, "Is Sebastian Michaelis here?"

The man huffed out a chuckle before slightly leaning down and raising my face, but I still pointed my eyes downward. "I am Sebastian." When I looked up at him again, a spark of curiosity crossed his face and he seemed to freeze.

"Dad!" a voice called behind him. "Who was at the door? Was it Angel?"

Hearing this, Sebastian rolled his eyes and stood straight, turning his head to face the inside. "No Justine!" he called. "It's not your friend." He then turned back to me, giving me a long, critical look. "...May I ask your name and business here?"

The moment he directed his question at me, I snapped, startling Klass on my shoulder and causing him to rush further up my neck. When I realized that Sebastian was waiting for an answer, I gave him a little bow. "I'm Enke Feastus."

Upon hearing my maiden name, he slouched and dulled his eyes, the life noticeably draining from them. "...Not another one..." he groaned as I raised a brow, sending my spider a glance.

When I glanced back at the demon, who apparently has a problem with the Feastus family line, I gave him an obviously confused look, hurriedly stopping him from shutting the door. "...I think you have me mixed for someone else." I stated as Sebastian looked at me with a blank gaze in his red eyes. "The only family I've ever known was my mom!" A little pinch on my neck caused me to jump as I rubbed the bite. "...and Klass." I added. "I suppose Feastus might be a common name for demons. I don't have any family that I know of who could've wronged you. My mother said she was your friend at one point! Maybe you recognize her first name, Cordelia?"

Now, he suddenly became interested, the light burning bright as flame in his eyes. "...Cordelia?" he asked. "...She was my friend a long time ago. I didn't even know she had a child."

"She said she named you my God Father."

All this was obviously news to him. His expression was nothing but pure shock. His eyes were dilated, his mouth was shut, the corners of his lips were narrow, the rest of his form was a frozen statue.

With no better idea, I continued. "Mom said that if anything should happen to her, I was to find you and ask for room and board, beg for it if I had to."

After a few more minutes, he nodded and stepped aside with an unreadable smile. "There will be no begging." he stated. "For Cordelia, I will fly over backwards." I smiled and entered the manner. I didn't know it then, but he had a lot on his mind at that moment. My well being wasn't one of them.


	2. Chapter 2

"Do you take me for a charity?" Ciel groaned as he clutched his head. "First, you insist that I include your daughter in our contract, then you request me to hire Finnian, Meyrin, Bardroy, and Rachel, who are complete bumbling idiots who don't know the first thing about gardening, housekeeping, or cooking, then you bring Christi here, practically demanding I lie to the whole world and say that she's my younger sister, who didn't even turn out to be human! Now you expect me to give this girl a job because she claims to be the daughter of a childhood friend of yours?!"

"I think it's sweet." Christi, a little girl who couldn't be older than twelve with golden blonde hair in stylistic pigtails and a black barrette holding all of it out of her bright green-brown eyes, stated with a smile, to which Ciel groaned.

"Ever since you discovered your butterfly wings..." he trailed off, not completing his thought. With another sigh, he returned his hand to his head. "I suppose I should cancel our trip to Paris."

"Why do you suppose?" Sebastian asked. I stood by the butler's side quietly, too shy to utter a word in fear of accidentally making him hate me even more. "We can still go to Paris, we would only need an extra ticket for Enke."

Christi looked over at her adopted brother and caught his attention. "You go to Paris. I'll stay here and hold down the fort. I know how important this trip is."

The boy Earl took a glance at her before gazing at me once again, letting out a huff and lifting his eye-patch. "Sebastian, stay here with Christi and Enke. I trust you to keep them safe more than I trust leaving them alone. Justine will go with me in your place." With a bright flash from his purple eye, it was decided.

He left with Justine later that day and Christi, Sebastian, and I, as well as the rest of the staff whose names I still was unsure of, saw them off. Things were calm for the majority of the afternoon, Christi spent her time in Ciel's study sorting letters and doing other paperwork, Sebastian was showing me the ropes, and all the other servants were doing their own chores. I even got a laugh or two when the cook set off two bombs in the kitchen, one of which being his own little sister, the maid broke all the dishes while moving them from the washing room back to the kitchen, and the gardener accidentally pulled up bushes instead of weeds.

Things were pretty slow until I looked outside from the second floor widow that had a full view of the long driveway. "Hey, Sebastian!" I called as a boy with blond hair and a maroon jacket left the carriage in front of the manner, his door kept open by, what seemed like from the angle and distance, a Sebastian Copycat right down to the long-ish black hair. "Who's that down there?"

The butler looked out the window before letting out a small, irritated sigh, though I could tell from his face that the sigh was for stronger feelings than annoyance. "That's Alois Trancy and his butler, Claude Feastus; the demon I assumed you to be related to when you first said your name." he explained. "I'm not sure what business they could possibly have here though..."

Not waiting for a knock, Sebastian opened the front door to greet them, and possibly show them back to the gates they came from. "Lord Trancy." he greeted with a bow. "...Feastus." he spat with a sharp glare at the butler at the new Earl's side.

Now that I saw this butler up close, I noticed a few minor differences between him and Sebastian. For one thing, he was larger with broader shoulders, a wider, stronger build, and a sort of heart shaped face instead of lean like the butler I practically hid behind. Also, he seemed older, his hair was wavier and he had silver glasses in front of his golden eyes.

...My mother had eyes like those...

I looked closer and closer at the butler for the other boy and couldn't help myself to compare him to my mother. She had the same heart shaped face, naturally wavy black hair, and strong body build. I remembered she even had oval, silver glasses over golden-green eyes like the sun behind a fresh green leaf. As I gazed at this...Claude person, I kept on thinking of the possibility that he was my mom in disguise, but that chance wasn't existent. I mean, I saw her die, heard her last words, I even spun her corps in webs, me being the only living family. Still, there had to be a connection...right?

I didn't realize I was staring at this butler until he raised a brow at me, exchanging his glance between me and Sebastian.

"Hello Sebastian." Alois greeted. "I heard that Ciel Phantomhive is out of town and left Christi behind. May I speak with her?"

"My apologies." the lean butler stated with a small bow to the young lord. "Lady Christi is busy at the moment. Shall I tell her you stopped by?"

Hearing this, the Earl pouted in offense. "So, Ciel's betrothed can pop in whenever she feels like, completely unannounced, but I must have an invitation?!" he whined. "No fair! Christi is my betrothed! I should be able to come and see her when I feel like it if Elizabeth can visit Ciel when she bloody well wants to!"

With a sigh and a nod, Sebastian pointed the boy Earl to the upstairs office before turning to Claude. "May I have a word with you?" he asked.

I furrowed my brows, shaking my head from my daze. "Wait! What should I do?"

"Go into the kitchen and prepare tea for Lady Christi and Lord Alois." he stated. "I'll meet you in the office when I finish speaking with Claude." I nodded and followed his instructions.

3pov

Sebastian lead Claude to the other room in isolation. The larger butler clutched his head as he sighed. "If this is about Angel's visit yesterday, I will send her back here to help with the rest of the clean up, and I will personally replace your shoe."

"This isn't about that." the Phantomhive butler answered. "...Although...as long as you're offering, please pass on the message to her that my left shoe isn't her chew toy if Justine isn't around to play with her, and she won't be allowed to continue her visits if she doesn't respect this property." Sebastian shook his head from the distraction and sighed. "But no. This is about Cordelia."

The moment the name was mentioned, Claude raised his brows. "You heard from Cordelia?" he asked. "Is she alright? Is she happy? What's happening in her life?"

The Michaelis man furrowed his brows in confusion. "...You...don't know?"

The spider shook his head, his golden eyes widening gradually. "She hasn't spoken to me since just after Angel was born. You know, as well as I, she was never fond of angels, particularly Angela." he answered. "Last I heard from her, she just got married to some doll I believe, but I can't remember exactly. I don't even remember his name. Is she still with him, or did they separate? Did she mention coming to visit soon?"

Hearing Claude go on and on about his hopes for Cordelia nearly broke the crow's heart. She was his sister after all. After a moment, Claude fell silent, noticing that Sebastian made no attempt to answer his questions. "...Cordelia is alright. You did hear from her...right?"

"...Claude...I'm sorry. I made the mistake of assuming you knew." was all he could think of to say. "...Cordelia is..." Tears pricked at his own eyes. Enke told him what happened to her, but he still found it hard to believe. She was his first, if not only, friend. She practically adopted him as her own younger brother and taught him so much. Now, he was charged with the task of telling her blood brother the horrid news. "...Cordelia died." he uttered.

Claude stood there in complete shock. He didn't process what was just told to him. "...What?" He noticeably deflated from the bubbly excitement that just passed through him.

"Apparently, she was around the wrong demons. It boost her confidence, and she spoke her mind without a second thought, but...one of the demons didn't like her comments...and had a demon sword... You know how brutal demons in the Underworld who don't spend any time with humans can be." It was silent for a few moments, though it seemed like years before the deafening, blank air slowed its swirling to a stop. "I just found out about this today." Sebastian stated as Claude slowly made his way to a near by seat and sank. "Enke told me everything she knew about it."

"...Enke?" Claude asked, trying to remove the image of his sister from his head. "The girl that was behind you when you opened the door?"

The crow nodded. "She is Cordelia's only daughter." he answered. "She told me that she's my God Daughter."

The spider took in a deep breath. "...I thought there was something familiar about her..." he stated. "Cordelia used to be timid like that until she met that doll of hers. She also has her eyes."

With a nod, the spider re-collected himself and stood back on his feet, the only readable expression on his face being determination. "She is Cordelia's only child. As much as my sister was her mother, and you are her God Father, I'm still interconnected with her. Cordelia was your friend, but she is my blood. Blood family comes before good friends."


End file.
